Admirer of the peach
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: A young female demon develops a crush on Misao and decides to pursue her much to her unawareness. After doing some spying on her kidnaps her under the belief that she wants to harm Misao. However it turns out that they were both wrong and this girls motives are a little more surprising than they expected. YURI/LESBIAN, MisaoxOC, UNREQUITED LOVE/FLUFF, MisaoxKyo, fluff, feels
1. Chapter 1

**Ok; I love black bird but notice that most of the demons that are drawn to Misao are MALE; so I had the idea what if a female demon fell for Misao**

 **How would Misao herself react to that on top of Kyo and the other Tengu**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Misao sat quietly at the back of the class gazing out of the window. Today was a lot more boring than usual so she paid little interest. It seemed no matter how many times she stared at the clock time was adamant on going slower and slower.

For all she loved Kyo and everything he did for her; she had to admit her classes were not very interesting. She had other things on her mind and boring classes made her lose interest fast. Not to say she had bad grades; far from it she was just average and in the middle of her class positions for ranking.

"Miss Harada; is there something more interesting on your mind than my lesson?" Kyo asked firmly. He did care about her education and knew her parents would want the best for her. So to pay little attention was not going to help her future at all.

Misao sighed heavily and looked up quietly. Kyo was having another power faze mode; because he was playing teacher now. It seemed every time he put on those suit and glasses he seemed to develop a superiority complex.

She got up slowly annoyance on her expression "Sorry Mr Usui; I've had a lot on my mind recently" she explained firmly. Just because he was a tengu and her boyfriend didn't mean he had to understand everything that clouded her heart.

While they had known each other as kids; they had spent a great deal of time away from each other. During that time she had changed and she wasn't the same little girl she was before. Kyo was still dear to her but she was also independent and strong; she had learned to look after herself during that time.

Kyo raised his eyebrow suspiciously at her attitude; however, since they were in class he could do nothing to address it right now. Something was eating her today and he was going to get the bottom of it sooner or later.

"I see; well Miss Harada while such things are not uncommon for a girl your age; I ask that you kindly take my classes seriously" he stated firmly. he had to use the teacher mode for now before he could ask her about it as himself.

Misao shot him an angry glare but said nothing; he could talk about acting his age. He was 20 and acted like a spoilt, perverted brat half the time. "I'm sorry Mr Usui; I'll see about going to see a councillor with my parents" she stated firmly. God knows what she would say to them though; what with her abilities.

Kyo stiffened for a minute; what kind of problems was she having to need the help of a professional. He would have to talk to her about this later in private. He then allowed her to sit down and continued the lesson. However, his gaze from her did not leave; what was she hiding from him this time.

 _ **After class**_

Misao wondered down the hallway quietly walking fast. She knew Kyo would just pester her about her mood and she wasn't up for that. She wasn't in a good mood today; she had been dealing a with a lot of stress recently. While having a demon Tengu as a lover was never going to be easy; life was hitting her hard.

She was already in her second year of high school and was getting offers from various college's. Her future was awaiting her and she had no idea of what was going to happen to her. Everything was happening so fast and she was beginning to worry about what paths to take and which side to choose; the humans or the demons.

Kyo stated he wanted to marry her after high school was over but she didn't want that. She worried about her education first and then her future; she was still a teenager after all. She couldn't be carefree and laid back like he was; she had to take life seriously and think about her future and how her actions would affect her.

She was so immersed in where she was going that she barely realized she was about to bump into someone. There was a loud cry and then she heard a thump and found herself on the floor.

She looked up and found another female student around her age sitting on the floor looking rather disorientated. She then realized she had knocked another student over on account of to paying attention.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Misao apologized babbling awkwardly. God she was so out of it she caused an accident. She really needed to get a hold of her daydreaming or she would really get into trouble.

The other student looked up quietly causing Misao to state at her in awe. She was aware she was in the top ten prettiest girls in her year; but this girl took the cake by far. She looked like something straight out of one of her fairytale books she read as a child.

This girl was around 5'3" like herself making them the same height. Her complexion of skin was very smooth and well cared for; but she was rather pale for a girl her age. She wondered if she was anemic or was weak bodied; but then her skin wouldn't be so pretty.

She had long creamy legs and healthy D cup breasts with a measurement of 30 cm. She had long slender fingers and well cared for nails meaning she took care of herself. She wondered what diet she was on to make herself look this good.

She had stunning amber eyes that shone like a jewel and drew Misao in the longer she looked. They reminded her of rare stone used for healing called "Tiger eye" they reflected the light well and had the same colour.

She had waist length violet hair styled into a Hime cut to which the side bangs ended at her ears. The hair was wavyish but had a straight style and ended at her waist giving her the appearance of a princess. Never in her life had she seen such a lovely girl before; hell she was prettier than Kiyo ever was.

Misao realized she was staring and shook her head realizing how rude she was being. She had just never met such a pretty girl before in her life. She reached out her hand to help the girl up feeling stupid. She wasn't interested in girls romantically or sexually; but she had always been curious to try.

The girl smiled gratefully "Thanks so much; I'm sorry I should have been looking where I was going" she apologized quietly. She had been staring absentmindedly as she was walking down the hall; upon catching sight of Misao she had lost all sense of time and what she was doing.

Misao stared at her in awe; this girl was apologizing for _her_ mistake?! She felt even worse that she was blaming herself. "Don't be! I was the one being clumsy you weren't at all at fault" Misao stated sternly. She would never let another person blame themselves for her actions.

The girl stared at her quietly then smiled; she certainly was a good person. "My name is Tsubaki Himura" she said politely. She might as well give her name so she could find a way to speak to her again.

While the latter was against it she still felt semi responsible for not warning her she was about to impact. She hadn't exactly been paying much attention herself either; so she was just as much at fault for causing the accident.

Misao blinked and then realized she was being rude "Sorry! My name is Misao Harada; 2nd year class B" she explained. She had never lost her trail of thought over another girl before. She was just that pretty; god puberty was confusing.

Tsubaki smiled politely "It's nice to meet you at last Miss Harada; all the boys in my class are nuts over you" she revealed slight jealousy in her tone. They never stopped talking about her; while she tried not to care it sometimes got annoying.

She had looked up to Misao for a while and admired her from afar; always thinking how pretty she was and how she always seemed to get into accidents. She had always longed to voice her opinion and feelings towards her.

Misao blushed; she knew she was popular with the guys but that was only because she was a blonde. Many guys found blondes pretty for some unknown reason; most likely due to porn she guessed.

However, compared to Tsubaki she was average; the latter looked like a feudal era princess from the warring states. She was so beautiful compared to her it was like looking at a work of art.

"You know Miss Harada if you're not busy later; would you care to have lunch with me?" Tsubaki asked politely. She had been wanting to get close to Misao for a while but could never find the time to. Now that fate had given her a chance she was not going to let it slip through her fingers.

Misao blushed and stared in awe; this stunning girl who could get _any_ guy she wanted was asking her to lunch?! It would be rude to say no given how nice she was being towards her.

"Sure; I mean but don't you have someone else to eat lunch with?" Misao asked politely. She could imagine a girl like this got confessed to every day or her shoe box was over run by love letters.

Tsubaki hesitated looking uncomfortable "All the girls in my class only pity me because I'm frail. The guys only want to spend time with me in hopes of getting with me. I was hoping that you may actually be nice to me" she explained quietly.

Misao was one of the nicest and most genuine girls in her year; she was never fake and always acted like herself 100% of the time. Tsubaki liked that about her and felt she could trust her.

Misao felt rather touched by this; she has chosen to spend time with her because she could trust her. That made her feel a little fluffy inside hearing such nice words. It was rare that when a person spoke to her they didn't have an ulterior motive.

"Sure I'll eat lunch with you then; You'll have to come to class B though during break. I hope you're ok with eating in my classroom though" she explained politely. Students from other classes who were friends could eat together; as long as they had permission from other students. As long as they didn't argue or got on ok the teachers were genuinely fine with it.

Tsubaki's face lit up with hope; she then grabbed Misao's hands tightly looking like she was about to cry. "That would be wonderful! I can't wait!" she said excitedly. Finally, she could spend time with a student she admired.

Ever since she transferred to this school she had looked up to Misao due to her courage and forward personality. Her kindness and genuine personality had shown and Tsubaki couldn't help but be drawn to her.

Misao smiled awkwardly; even this girl's personality was cute. She was like a make believe character right out of an anime series. She could imagine kyo playing a game with a character similar to her personality being the main character.

Tsubaki then rushed off excitedly her violet hair flowing behind her like waves. While she was glad to make a new friend; she couldn't help but wonder what the other girl loved about her so much.


	2. C2: Bonding

**Ok wow, sorry for not continuing this story until now**

 **I never actually thought anyone would read this or let alone like it.**

 **I just randomly came up with the idea and wrote it**

 **Anyway I hope you like the new chapter**

Misao hummed pleasantly as she made her way to the roof. She had received a note from Tsubaki shortly after meeting her, asking Misao to meet her there for lunch. Though Misao was slightly curious as to why, she was glad to make a new friend. She only had 2 friends to speak of and it would be nice to make the group bigger.

In all honesty, she expected to see her around the classrooms later on. But she never saw Tsubaki again after that run in. The note in her desk being the first thing she had seen since their meeting. The girl had vanished as easily as she had bumped into her, as if she never existed to begin with which she found rather odd.

As she opened the door she was hit with a bright ray of sunshine to her face and the gentle breeze. It was private up here meaning she would be away from Kyo for a while. While she loved Kyo dearly and had done since they were kids, he did tend to let his perversion get the best of him. Even more so when they were at school which deeply frustrated her.

"Miss Harada" a quiet voice said from nearby. She was sorry to make her come all the way up here, but she got very anxious around other people. She never really was good at making friends. As a child, she had been very healthy and happy, loving to play in her garden. As she grew up she loved nothing more than to watch the snow fall and watch her breathe appear in the air.

But after having moved to Tokyo and live in different temperatures, she had been weakened and was no longer able to be as energetic as she once was. The heat weakening her greatly. Thus, she had to turn down trying to spend time with her classmates due to exertion it caused her body to be out in such hot weather.

Misao looked to see Tsubaki standing there gripping her own lunch. She was as pretty as ever, her long bangs tumbling across her shoulders as her head remained bowed. Why Tsubaki didn't have a boyfriend she didn't know. The girl probably got confessions every day and yet she turned them all down, she wondered why that would be?

"Tsubaki-san. Sorry for being late, I had to tell my friends I was meeting someone new" she explained awkwardly. While she did care a lot for her friends, in order to build a bond with Tsubaki she had to respect her social anxiety. So until they got to know each other better, she would have to start meeting Tsubaki on her own for a while.

Tsubaki shook her head "No I understand. You were just being polite" she said in an understanding manner. She had only approached her this morning and had abruptly asked her. But she had admired Misao for so long, drawn to her strawberry blonde hair and her big brown eyes. Never in her life had she seen someone as pretty as Misao Harada.

She had dreamed of meeting someone like her. But till this point only had dreams or fantasies, hiding them from her family. Once being found out she was cast aside for being useless to them. But now a girl of her dreams was standing before her and she couldn't be happier, just gazing upon her made Tsubaki's heart race.

Misao then smiled and approached her and tried to find a place to sit. Though they hadn't really planned on finding somewhere to settle and eat their lunches. Eventually they decided on the back of the entry way in the shade, since Tsubaki could relax and feel comfortable without overheating.

As they ate Tsubaki explained that she didn't do well in sunlight. She revealed she had suffered it all her life and dealt with heat exhaustion rather badly. She had grown up where the temperature was a lot cooler than it was in Misao's home. Thus, suddenly having to adapt to a new climate was very hard for her as she hadn't been here very long.

Misao being a girl who could see supernatural beings and had blood that could grant powers, did not judge her. I mean, nobody was perfect, right? The fact that Tsubaki had been able to develop a life despite dealing with health problems was rather admirable. Not many people were capable of such a thing and had to be home-schooled.

The two sat behind the entry way eating their lunches. Misao was delighted to learn that like herself, Tsubaki made her own lunches and had a hobby of cooking. The latter had shyly explained that she had taken an interest at a young age, but had honed in on the skill upon having to fend for herself.

She would have to ask Tsubaki to cook with her sometime or share recipes. I mean, that way they could bond over it and try each other's food. Not many people in her class enjoyed cooking like she did. It was nice to meet another girl who shared her interests, it was like being in a secret club or something.

"So, Tsubaki do you really not have any friends? Surely somebody likes you" Misao asked curiously. She was surprised there weren't people barging down the door of her classroom wanting to speak to her. Most times in high school, the pretty girls were always the most popular and had people hounding them wherever they went.

She was rather touched that out of all the people in her class, Tsubaki had chosen her to be her companion. I mean there were a lot more outgoing girls in her class who were far more popular after all. Yet she chose Misao, a girl who was part of the lower clique in the school's food chain. It felt really nice.

Tsubaki blinked and laughed nervously. She could understand why Misao would think so, but no. Misao was indeed the first friend she had ever made at this place. "I'm afraid not. Nobody really speaks to me much because I'm so quiet. They all make fun of me because I'm frail and do badly in sunshine" she explained sadly.

In this school, if you were different you were isolated on the spot. But she couldn't help it; her body wasn't made to be out in sunshine (at least not for long periods of time). Her family had lived in snowy mountains for years, accustomed to living in the cold without much light.

Because of this when she was forced to live here, her body wasn't used to the heat. She would later adapt but she took energy drinks a lot to help re-boost her energy. Even now she carried some in her bag and ate vitamin fruits juices for her own health. Though she got teased for it, she really needed it to keep going.

She barely made it through her daily life at school. Having to wear sunscreen to school as to not get a sunburn, since she was so pale and had sensitive skin. Having to drink plenty of water constantly to keep cool and not overheat. Having to stay in the shade a lot and never being able to go outside for long periods of time.

The best days were when it was cloudy or cold because then she didn't feel so weak. She could actually smile and bounce about, looking like a semi normal student. But the minute the sunshine came out and it got warmer, then she was back to being frail and lacking in energy completely.

Misao looked at her sympathetically. Everyone made fun of her because she was different and they didn't understand. It reminded her a lot of how she used to be when she was younger. Never having any friends because she could see supernatural creatures. Her own parents never understanding her problem but still being sympathetic towards her.

She then reached out a hand to cup Tsubaki's causing the other girl to jolt in surprise. A gentle blush spreading across her cheeks as she turned to gaze into Misao's eyes. Her eyes gazing down to Misao's hand cupping her own affectionately, she couldn't remember the last time someone had touched her in such a familiar manner.

Misao looked at her adamantly "Well you're not alone anymore. I know what it's like to be different and you have me now" she reassured her. She wouldn't let anyone pick on her again. If anyone so much as teased her because of her health problems she would kick their ass, while she was a girl she had become good at handling herself over time.

Tsubaki blushed and smiled shyly. Misao really was the nicest girl she had ever met, she never treated her badly and she never made fun of her. She simply understood how she felt. She then gripped her fork in her hand tightly and bowed her head shyly. She felt happy around Misao, like she could trust her. She had never liked anyone like this before.

She never judged her, she never made fun of her and she was simply kind to her. All the rumours she had heard about Misao were indeed true, she was an angel. "M… Miss Harada. If… If its ok with you could I… Could we do this again?" Tsubaki asked hesitantly. She knew it was selfish but she had never had a person who understood her as much as Misao did.

Who knew what it was like to be different and not fit in with the people around her. To be isolated and belittled because they didn't understand you. Telling you to stop lying and tell the truth, to make you like them. Only making her feel worse and want to disappear because of how alone she felt.

" _You're not my child anymore! You're no longer my heir!"_ her mother's voice rang in her head. Tsubaki shivered and gripped her fork tightly, just bad memories. She could never go home, she could never go back and she could never return. She had been cast aside because she was not the same as them and would never fit their ideals.

She was no longer useful to them anymore. They didn't care if she lived or died, no longer addressing her as their child but now an outcast with nowhere to go. It had been hell just to find a new home to live in. Misao was the first person since then that she felt she could relate to her.

Misao blinked, it was becoming more and more obvious that Tsubaki was friendless. She was a loner because nobody understood her and she didn't act like the other girls. She was shy and withdrawn and bad at socializing. She wasn't used to speaking to people and thus spoke the way she did. Somehow that struck a chord with Misao and her childhood.

Being unable to have any friends because they couldn't see ghosts like she could. They couldn't see the evil spirits and demons like she could. Thus, they teased her and called her names. The things people would make you feel bad for where endless, often times more stupid than most while also being incredibly cruel.

Misao smiled warmly "Of course. If you don't mind I'd like Mana and Kana to meet you too" she asked hopefully. They were very nice people and would be very caring towards her. Though they teased her a bit, they did it out of good humour. They were never the type of people to speak badly of her and make fun of her out of spite. They knew their limits and when to stop joking.

They would love Tsubaki and they would treat her very well. They would help look out for her and chase off other students who would tease her about her problems. If she wasn't around they would keep an eye on her, making sure she didn't get into trouble and was kept out of harms way from harassment.

Tsubaki hesitated. She had never really had friends before and she really liked Misao, but for the sake of understanding her and growing closer to her. She would gladly meet her friends. She then nodded "O… Ok. But… I… I may be rather quiet. I… I'm not good with people" she explained. They always stared at her and whispered, making her feel intimidated.

A big root of the cause of her social anxiety was because people stared at her or whispered behind her back. The pressures of them looking at her with intent causing her to panic. Even as a child she had heard the servants talking about her, saying how she was a pretty girl but an odd child. Them too turning on her like her parents.

Misao sighed heavily but her smile didn't fade from her face "That's ok. I mean, isn't everyone like that with new people?" she reassured her. Nobody was suddenly friendly with a person they just met, right? Everyone was shy and withdrawn before they got out of their comfort zone right?

Tsubaki gazed at Misao in wonder. She never expected anything of her, she just listened and understood. She felt more accepted by Misao than she had her own family. She felt safe, knowing that Misao would never hurt her. She understood her problems and was willing to work around them, building her courage and trust slowly.

She had certainly chosen the right girl. Someone who would never hurt her, someone who would never make fun of her. Who would simply accept her as she was. Though she wished she had made a move sooner, because now she knew what she had missed out on before.

* * *

Misao hummed cheerfully as she walked down the hallway carrying her empty lunch box. Being able to speak to Tsubaki and get to know her a little, it felt nice. Mainly Misao had done a lot of the speaking and Tsubaki had just listened, but as she told the other girl about herself, Tsubaki's eyes had shone with wonder.

She had been genuinely interested in getting to know Misao and understand her. When she asked Tsubaki about her own life, she had been surprised to learn that Tsubaki lived alone. As you can expect, Misao was genuinely shocked for someone her own age to be living alone. Most girls her age still lived with their families and relied on them for care.

But Tsubaki lived alone and cared for herself. Living peacefully outside the city and having to take a train to school every day. She even bought her own food and paid her own bills, which Misao was impressed she could do despite being a student like herself. She could only guess she had been tutored from a young age like Kyo had been.

But in all honesty she worried about the perverts Tsubaki might have had to deal with. She seemed so frail and yet gentle natured, a girl like that would be easy to take advantage of. The idea of someone hurting Tsubaki made Misao angry, despite only just meeting her she felt a genuine connection to her.

"You're in a good mood" a familiar voice said suspiciously. He had gone to check up on her earlier and seen that she hadn't been with her friends as per usual. When he enquired, they had said Misao had gone to eat lunch with another classmate. While he was aware that Misao was a very sociable creature, he had never heard of the classmate they mentioned.

Misao turned to see an annoyed looking Kyo behind her. She sighed heavily and folded her arms, just when she had been so happy earlier now it was all over. "Why shouldn't I be? I mean I made a new friend after all" Misao grumbled defensively. Did he expect her to be moody and miserable all the time? She was capable of feeling joy.

"So, who is she?" he asked suspiciously. Mana and Kana had mentioned Misao talking to a weaker classmate who was very pretty, but he had never seen such a student around before. This caused him to worry that she may pose a threat to Misao. He didn't want a repeat of the Kiyo incident again where a demon attacked Misao under disguise.

Misao huffed, why was it every time she met someone new whom he didn't recognize, it turned into the infiltration game. Could she not just make friends under her own terms? "A girl, a very frail but nice girl. She's lonely and isolated from her peers due to social anxiety and a weakness to heat" she replied dryly. She wasn't going to tell him her name or who she was.

She wanted to keep Tsubaki a secret a while longer. The girl had done nothing wrong and simply wanted to be friends with her. If Tsubaki meant her danger she would know about it. In fact, Tsubaki seemed to admire her, like her even. Truth be told Misao had never met a girl whose beauty exceeded Kiyo's and yet carried such a gentle heart.

Kyo softened, he knew that there were few people who understood Misao due to not being able to see other worldly creatures. This girl Misao had met was isolated for some reason and had become attached to Misao. While he was worried, he could sense why Misao was do keen on being friends with her. Misao had a gentle heart and could never abandon someone in need of help.

He then sighed heavily and ruffled his hair with his hand. He just couldn't win against her sometimes. "I see. I just worried since… you have a habit of trusting people you shouldn't" he revealed. He didn't want to have to deal with another incident where Misao had been poisoned. She was always attacked by those who sought to separate them for wicked intentions.

He worried that this girl may have cruel intentions towards Misao or hidden agendas. But for now, since she really had nobody else to call friend, he would allow their relationship. But if he so much as sniffed an ounce of ill intent from the other girl towards Misao, he would not hesitate to take her down in an instant.

Misao softened, she knew Kyo cared about her. But she was capable of making her own choices and mistakes. Her instincts told her that Tsubaki really didn't mean her any harm. She then smiled at Kyo "Thanks for caring. But I think I'll be ok with this one" she promised. If she even sensed the slightest of danger she knew Kyo would know right away and protect her.

Kyo smiled and tapped her head with the book making her wince. When had she become so mature? She really was growing up way too fast for his liking. "Cheeky" he teased. He then walked down the hallway back to the classroom. This time he really felt he could trust Misao's judgement. He sensed no wavering or doubt in her voice when she said those words.

He only hoped that Misao really had made the right choice and this girl did mean well. He knew how hard it was for not having anyone her age who understood her abilities. If not, he knew that it would break Misao's heart which he would not stand for.


	3. C3: Visit

**I apologize to those who read this story for not updating in a while**

 **I hope you like the new chapter**

Tsubaki gripped her chest tightly, her breathing weary and tears forming in her eyes. It hurt, it hurt so much. She couldn't breathe and she felt like she was in a damn furnace right now. She didn't know how humans could tolerate these temperatures, she felt like she was dying. Her chest felt heavy and she could barely breathe.

Her face was bright red, sweat was running down her body, she had no energy and her head ached. She hated this and wished more than anything she could just get some relief from it all. Why was this some humans favourite time of year? She hated every damn second of it and counted down the time before it ended.

Today was so hot, radiating down in waves that just kept hitting her. Even with a fan on, she still felt like she was being cooked alive. Wishing more than anything for release. Hell, if some clouds would come then it would become cooler. A nice breeze to air out the place, hell a monsoon would be amazing, then it would be a wonderful relief.

But instead it was just the endless heat, slowly torturing her with its presence. Though she knew she could never go back deep down in her heart, it made her miss the comfort of her home. She had always been weak to heat due to growing up in a cold climate. However, after leaving home she had been forced to adapt. Her parents would never welcome her back, they disowned her.

They had nothing but hatred for her and as far as they knew they didn't have a child anymore. Her mother would just have another with her father and hope the baby wasn't like her. To them she was worthless, unable to be an heir and provide the basic fundamentals of being the next head of the family. Long story short they wanted a grandchild, which they now saw as impossible.

She sighed heavily and turned her head, wanting to chase these thoughts from her head. She looked over to the pond where the Koi fish silently. Splashing in the water cool from the heat. Somehow it relaxed her and though it sounded strange they made her feel less lonely and brought her comfort. Having someone around even if they couldn't speak.

How she wished to be like them, cool and comfortable instead of being roasted like this. More than that, she missed being at school, at least there she felt less lonely and miserable. Her grades had always been above average and she was intuitive, but she missed being around Misao more than anything else.

She had not been able to get the strawberry blonde haired girl from her mind. Whenever she entered her thoughts, a fuzzy feeling tingled her stomach and her face heated from more than just the temperature. She warmed her heart and was truly gentle to everyone. Nobody had a bad thing to say about Misao whatsoever. She lit up the room and always wore a kind smile. How could she not fall in love with her at first sight?

She was perfect in every way, both personality wise and physical appearance wise. There was not a boy in school who hadn't at one point crushed on Misao, but none had ever dated her. Every guy that ever tried eventually gave up but would never say why, they would just look afraid and explain they didn't want to talk about it.

But she doubted Misao knew of her romantic feelings for her and that was ok. She would never suspect that another girl could look at her with the same heated gaze a man could. Most women unless they were truly interested in other females would never understand if a person of the same gender was interested in them. Mainly because it was not something they would ever see happening.

Misao was intelligent in school and in social situations, but when someone was interested in her she was completely dense. Many guys had tried flirting with her or asking her out and completely failed. Some girls said it was because Misao must have a boyfriend and he had to be scaring them off, but she hoped that wasn't true as she had never seen Misao with a guy.

She herself had attempted to flirt with Misao but could never seem to find the courage to. Every time she looked into her beautiful brown eyes, she melted like ice under a hot sun. So, she was happily content in simply spending time with her. Being able to spend time in her company. Aside from being a crush, Misao was the first friend Tsubaki had ever made.

After being cast aside from her family, she had been all alone. Nowhere to go and nobody to speak to. They had at least been kind enough to pay for the home but then cut ties completely. But after meeting Misao she no longer felt alone, she had someone to talk to and who was genuinely kind to her. She didn't force herself to spend time with her and put effort into their friendship.

She then sighed and rolled over, her hair flowing behind her on the futon. Her eyes lidded heavily as the heat began to make her feel weary. Maybe a nap might make her feel better. "Misao…." She mumbled weakly. She wanted to be there, where Misao was. But she was bedridden and all alone again. She hoped this heatwave would pass soon so they could see each other again.

* * *

Misao sat at her desk quietly, her shirt buttons undone and semi slumped over. Damn summer was rough, especially when it was hot like this. She was sure Kyo would be suffering a little too. He was used to a colder climate than Japan and although changing clothes helped, he really found it to be very uncomfortable indeed.

A cold ice pop or ice cream would sound good right about now. Anything that would give her relief from this heat. It was becoming close to unbearable and she could concentrate. She was surprised Kyo's facade hadn't slipped and he hadn't started to snap at anyone due the fact the heat was probably driving him insane.

Kyo had taken off his jacket, loosened his tie and was still teaching the lesson. But he too was suffering from the heat despite appearing composed the whole time he was speaking. But that didn't stop some of the girls from ogling at him which as per annoyed Misao. What girlfriend would ever like other women to show an interest in their significant other.

The same way Kyo got annoyed when other men showed an interest in her. Nobody liked it when someone else tried to take what was theirs. More precise tried to make a move on their lover. To boot demons mated for life, so to him she was his life mate and future bride. Though you would never think it, demons took marriage seriously.

"Hey, you here? Himura's off again" a voice whispered. It was that time of year again, once summer rolled around she was nowhere to be seen at school. Lucky bitch. While they had to sit as desks and endure the heat she got to stay at home and relax. How unfair was that? They would rather be doing anything than sitting here in this hot classroom.

Misao was surprised to hear this, Tsubaki was off school? To boot it was a regular thing around summer? But why? Did she have some form of illness or something like that? Though frail, Tsubaki had always seemed enthusiastic about school, to boot she always acted like she was ok. A bit on the clumsy side but aside from that rather capable.

She turned slightly to listen to the conversation involving Tsubaki. I mean they were friends now so why shouldn't she be concerned about her. Especially if it was about health. "It's like this every summer, she's fine in the cold or cool, but heat wipes her out. One time she was found full on passed out" another student explained. Like she was about to die.

Misao was stunned, she had heard of intolerance to heat but to pass out? She really must have it bad to get to that state. She wondered how she would be coming since it was mid-summer now. She wished she knew where Tsubaki lived so she could pay visit. She was sure she could ask one of the teachers about it. They had all the addresses on the students, including her.

* * *

Misao walked out of the teacher's office, Tsubaki's address in hand. She was only glad Kyo hadn't been there or he would have found a way to take it from her. He hadn't been keen on her being around Tsubaki. She knew he was concerned but she didn't sense that from Tsubaki. She sensed no threatening aura no wicked intentions. She seemed to genuinely like her and simply seek her company.

She had learned from her experiences from with Shuhei and Kiyo. Always checking to make sure to check her gut instinct if something felt off. But around Tsubaki, nothing ever did. Sure, she got awkward and uncomfortable at the idea of hanging around Mana and Kana. But then she was like that around most people, shy and withdrawn. Not used to people.

She was polite, kind and helpful. She tried not to bother others and simply tended to take care of herself. She was self-aware and respectful of how her actions effected those around her.

"So, you get what you need?" mana asked curiously. She had noticed Misao had gotten close to Himura lately, it was scary how good they looked together. Two of the school's prettiest girls together. One of the biggest things that they had in common was that they were the most desired women in the school. Only Tsubaki openly rejected everyone who confessed to her.

Misao nodded, now she could go check up on Tsubaki and see if she was ok. After what she heard in class it felt only right as her friend to go and visit her when she was unwell. The poor girl must have been awfully lonely, I mean she was pretty much the only friend she had in this place as everyone else ignored her.

"Man, I wish I could skip school. Summer is pretty rough" Kana muttered. She couldn't wait till summer break, then she could go to the beach and sleep in till the late hours. Having to sit in a baking hot classroom all day sucked, just slowly getting sweaty and dirty as the time passed. God she needed a shower badly.

" _But obviously not as rough as it is for Tsubaki"_ Misao thought to herself. To have to miss school on accord of the heat, meant you had to have pretty serious issues with the heat. But then again Tsubaki had always been a somewhat frail girl. She was very pale and seemed to prefer the cooler weather and temperatures for whatever reason.

She couldn't understand why Kyo was so wary around her. He was always watching her and seemed to be on edge when she showed up. The girl wouldn't so much as harm a fly. She was the nicest person she had ever met in her life. So why was he so worried about her presence?

 _ **Later**_

Misao tucked the piece of paper into her pocket and headed down the hall. Mana and Kana had gone to get lunch while she had decided to go visit Tsubaki instead. She knew her parents would not be happy about it and the it would go on her records. But it was just this once and she had never missed a day of school before all this anyway.

She could easily leave the school and say the heat wasn't making her feel well. Even if she did leave, Kyo would just make up an excuse for her. He was a good guy like that. Even if he found some of her antics troublesome, he was one to talk after half the shit he pulled. For all she loved the guy he could be really mischievous, like dealing with a child.

She was worried about Tsubaki's well-being, she had known Tsubaki was frail from the start. But it had to be serious for her to miss school like this, she had wondered why she hadn't seen her around. Tsubaki didn't have any friends aside from Misao and was a very shy person. But she loved her schoolwork and the experience of being able to develop herself and make memories.

Teachers said she was very polite and well mannered, if not somewhat passive and awkward. She had never once had a boyfriend while at the school and tended to avoid them in general. She wondered why but then it was probably her choice, she didn't have to be in a relationship. Some people were just happier single, that was their choice after all.

"Misao" Kyo's voice said sternly. He had heard her classmates talking about Tsubaki and how Misao had looked troubled. He knew they were friends but he didn't her going to see her alone. Who knows what she had in store for her, she could just be lying about feeling unwell to plot something. He didn't trust her at all, it felt like she was hiding something.

Misao turned to see Kyo and scowled, great she had been caught. Just when she thought she would be able to get away smoothly. Of all people to catch her it had to be Kyo. Why couldn't he just butt out of her business? He was always prying and it was honestly getting really annoying. Didn't he have teacher stuff to attend to right about now?

Kyo saw her look and frowned, what was that look for? He was looking out for her. Why was she acting like such a petulant child? It really wasn't cute whatsoever, she was acting like a brat. He was only looking out for her, because of him she had avoided certain death among many other dangers at the hands of other demons.

"You can't stop me Kyo, I'm going to see her" Misao warned. She was going to see her friend, that's what they did. They looked out for one another when they were in trouble. Tsubaki didn't have many friends at this school and it would be cruel to ignore her. She had reached out to her hopefully and she was damn well going to be kind to her.

Kyo frowned, Misao was the type of girl who was headstrong and followed things through. It was what he loved most about her, but it often got her into trouble more often than not. He sighed in defeat "Are you wearing your pendant?" he asked sternly. It would keep her safe at least when he wasn't around. Taking a weight of relief from his shoulders.

Misao blinked and smiled, revealing the feather pendant from around her neck. She kept it with her always, even when she was mad at him. Because it was proof of his love. "I'll call if anything happens. But I doubt it will" Misao revealed. She trusted her, she didn't think that Tsubaki would even do such a thing. She wasn't that type of person.

Kyo smiled and reached out to caress her hair affectionately. His eyes swelling with love, making her cheeks heat at the affection he carried for her. She herself feeling it too. "I'll say you weren't feeling well. Given your record of accidents here they should buy it" Kyo replied. Sometimes they could use her Senka abilities to great use, such as getting out of things.

Misao hummed and hugged Kyo quickly, he really was good to her. She would forever be grateful to him for everything, even if they didn't always get along. She then hurried off to meet Tsubaki. She knew her parents wouldn't be happy about this, but it was for a good cause and her heart was telling her to go.

Kyo watched her leave but his heart was filled with uncertainty. He got a bad feeling around Himura, she radiated a power he didn't understand, but it gave him a bad feeling. He only prayed Misao would be ok, he couldn't bare the thought of anything bad happening to her after the events that took place with Sho and Shuhei Kuzunoha.


	4. C4: bonding with crush

Misao stood outside the house silently, her eyes wide with awe. Just when she thought Kyo's house was nice, this place blew it out of the park. Was this girl from some form of rich family? Most of the people in her class came from working class families, their parents working in offices, being board of director or a successful boss/president of a company. The odd few being doctors etc.

But this woman's parents had to be loaded, being a doctor, lawyer or just plain billionaires. Nobody she knew lived in a place like this, I mean Kyo did but because he was a demon and the leader of his clan. The house looked like something a samurai would live in, reminding her of things she had read in history books. Two massive doors standing as gates in front of the house to keep people out.

She could imagine some ancient war lord standing on the balcony and staring into the distance waiting for battle. Or some princess being trapped inside and waiting for an escape or happiness to come her way. She felt really out of place, realizing the kind of person she was friends with. Tsubaki was such a nice girl she never would have thought she came from such a noble background.

No wonder she was so proper and pretty, she had probably been raised to be since she was young. Such things were to be expected growing up in such a family, having to act ladylike so she could adapt to her lifestyle. The pressures they had to be under because of their parents jobs had to be stressful, she did not envy them in the least.

She then reached out and pressed the buzzer that was on the side of the gate. But made sure to be on her guard, learning from experience after what happened with Shuhei Kuzunoha. Should danger arise its ugly head or she sense that something bad was to happen. She had Kyo's protective talisman and she would be able to bolt out of there no questions asked. But she doubted such a thing would happen, Tsubaki wasn't that type of girl.

" _Hello?"_ Tsubaki's weak voice replied through the buzzer. She wondered who could be visiting her. Certainly not her parents and none of the servants had anything to do with her anymore either. She was sent money to get herself by, but they never so much as spoke to her or even wrote a letter. Completely cutting themselves out of her life, like she had never even existed. Their hatred of her burning bright like a star.

Misao shifted as concern washed over her, hearing her voice made Misao wonder if she was really sick. She had probably been sleeping and she woke her up from a peaceful nap. Wondering if this was a bad idea. Tsubaki had always been a frail woman but had a good heart, there was no way she could be in danger. Hell, she tended to avoid people because she suffered from social anxiety due to being such a loner.

She then took a deep breath to prepare herself "Himura-san? It's me, Misao. You know, from school" she replied nervously. Maybe she should just go back to school, but she knew she would feel bad for such a thing. She already knew that Kyo would want to chew her out about this later, but Tsubaki was her friend. The girl had nobody else she could speak to as most of the other students harassed or made fun of her.

Though she would never hurt a fly, jealous girls made fun of Tsubaki and most guys only wanted her for sex. But she rejected every confession that came her way and kept her distance from the girls who hated her. But despite this keeping her safe, it also left her lonely and starved of interaction with other people who may have genuine hopes of being her friend.

There was a long silence before Tsubaki replied, her voice full of panic. _"Misao?! Why are you here? How did you find my home?"_ she panicked anxiously _._ She wasn't properly dressed or anything. If she had known she was coming she would have tidied up a bit and dressed in more appropriate clothes. She looked terrible right now and the idea of Misao seeing her in such a pitiful state embarrassed her.

Misao hummed and smiled at the sound of her voice "I forged it from one of the teachers. There's no way I could leave you all alone when you don't have any friends" she replied. She just couldn't shake her worry. What if something awful had happened to Tsubaki or she was hiding because another student had done something bad to her.

Tsubaki was a hard-working student and polite to everyone she knew. But she was a very lonely woman and got anxious around people. Because of this she barely spoke to anyone in the class. Ergo her lack of being sociable and lacking in relationships, she had no companions aside from Misao to spend her time with. Something that Misao could relate to because of her childhood bullying.

There was another long silence, causing Misao to worry. Wondering if she had scared the poor girl, she was known for being timid after all. Maybe she was trying to hide and wait till she was gone. What if she already had guests or something? What if a member of her family was visiting? That was possible after all, though she didn't speak about her family life much. Her personal life could be complicated.

Eventually Tsubaki replied _"I… I'll let you in now"_ she replied nervously. Hearing the reply from the other girl knocked her through the loop for a second. Though there was an odd tone to her voice that surprised Misao. Was that…. Embarrassment she had heard in her tone? She had to be imagining things right?

There was then a loud buzz and Misao pushed on the door. Figuring there must have been alarms on it to keep her safe, which was expected. She then pushed on the heavy wooden door and her eyes widened. She felt like she had gone back in time to the warring states era when Japan was at war and fighting one another. The time when lords had weapons and soldiers fought and battled to protect the royals.

The garden set up wasn't much different from Kyo's, garden ponds with decorated plants, filled with Koi carp. Many beautiful carved statues, trees and stone paved paths. However, it had a more feminine air to it. The garden was carefully tended to and had a lot of colour. Flowers blooming everywhere and even a bird table. She gazed at the few birds that sat quietly in the trees making her smile, the decoration of the house was stunning. Causing her to feel at awe of the beauty that surrounded her.

She felt herself getting lost in the moment, wishing she could take pictures but feeling that would not be polite. So, she held back, simply taking mental pictures to keep as memories. It had been so long since she had felt so at peace with herself, lost in the moment. Like time had stopped and she was living in a dream, a world where she never had to worry about her life being in danger.

* * *

"Tsubaki-san? Hello?" Misao called curiously. She had taken off her shoes at the front door and was now walking though her house. Again, similar to Kyo's but had more wall art and decorations everywhere. That and the place was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, while in Kyo's place he lived with a bunch of men whom served him while acting like roommates.

Pictures of family members, paintings, carved mask statues, protective wards and flowers. A very traditional set up, something you didn't see in many houses nowadays due to them being western. She had never seen such a grand and well-tended to house. She was certainly obedient and looked after her home well. Her parents must have trained her well, so she could live on her own.

They must have been very proud of her for doing so well despite being a senior in high school. "In here Misao" a weak voice replied. She would have to stay in bed because of her fatigue, that and she wasn't dressed appropriately at all. She couldn't let Misao see her like this. She was used to unwanted attention because of her appearance, as well as the blood that ran through her veins. But she would never use her charm against Misao, she wanted to earn her trust the right way.

Misao followed the voice before she reached the room in which Tsubaki lay. Seeing the poor girl laid in a futon with the sliding doors opened. The gentle breeze blowing into her room, despite her pale face. She had no idea she was feeling this bad, Tsubaki was the type of girl who never let on to what was really wrong with her. Thus, hiding and avoiding her problems from others and relying on herself.

But she could not abandon someone in need, she had helped Kyo before. She had helped Tadanobu before too. As long as it was in her ability to help someone be with her senka power or as a human, she would do it. She hurried up to her quickly, concern taking over her rationality. Her skin was so white, she looked so weak and tired. Sure, she was known to be a wallflower and quiet, but now she looked really sick.

Had she been hiding some kind of illness while at school? Did anyone else in the school know about this? What about her parents? Why weren't they here helping her right now if she was feeling this bad? "Tsubaki-san? You look awful, are you sick?" she asked in a panicked tone. Why hadn't she told anyone, what good was suffering in silence if it only made things worse? She didn't have to act so modest.

Tsubaki laughed weakly, sometimes she wondered how someone like Misao could be so kind. Only causing the affections she felt for her to grow even stronger than before. If only she could tell her how she felt. She didn't have to come all this way to see her, but she did. She was the first person since moving here whom had shown her such kindness. She had forgotten how wonderful the company of another person could be.

"It's fine Misao. I've always had a weak constitution to heat. Whenever it gets too strong like this, I become bedridden. I'm sorry for worrying you so" she apologized. But she was touched she came all this way. Though she would not ask her for a bed bath, her company was much appreciated. Having someone to make it easier until the weather cooled down once more. Making her able to leave her bed.

Misao softened but was relieved she was ok despite this. But the thought of how long she had been suffering by herself only made her feel more anxious. "Do you need a compress or something?" she asked. Now that she was here, she may as well be of some help to her. She wouldn't be a good friend otherwise. Friends looked out for each other after all.

Tsubaki gave her a touched expression then shifted. She felt bad asking for her help, but she seemed genuine in her worries. She looked away shyly "If… if its not too much trouble" she replied. After being such a disappointment to her family. She had forced to become self-reliant and suffer in silence. But, for some reason she felt like being selfish whenever she was around Misao.

But the idea of taking advantage of her kindness made her feel bad. Was she allowed to be this happy with someone? Was she allowed to let her feelings for the blonde grow? She had spent so long alone that she had never thought such a thing could happen. That she would never meet anyone who could accept her and truly be this loving towards someone.

Misao smiled warmly, stunned that Tsubaki thought she could be a bother to anyone. "Sure, don't be silly. I'll see if I can get you something to eat too. You should keep your strength up" she replied. It was always ok to ask for help from someone if things got too much. She then got to her feet to go in search of the kitchen for food.

As she watched Misao leave, Tsubaki slyly peered at her. Gazing at her silky strawberry blonde hair and figure. Feeling her heart swell in her chest; damn, she really had it bad, didn't she? She then rolled over and covered her face with her hand, she couldn't get her hopes up. Yet she couldn't help but hope that Misao felt the same way. Wanting to capture the happiness she sought after.

* * *

"Here you go, its nothing special but it will help boost you up" Misao replied kindly. She had made some onigiri, fresh tea and brought a cold compress. She had used the basics as she felt bad rummaging through her cupboards. So, she simply went with what she could find as it felt like the politest thing to do. But she felt like Tsubaki may appreciate it all the same. She was the type of girl who was grateful for anything.

Tsubaki blushed, she was about to eat Misao's home cooking. Nothing fancy mind you but still homemade. She felt so grateful for this moment she may actually cry because of it. She had seen the lunches that Misao ate every day, but she had no idea she had made them herself. The idea of Misao wearing an apron and standing in a kitchen made her heart flutter with delight.

She then sat up weakly, covering her chest in case her clothes had strained. Making sure her breasts were decently covered. Seeing as she had tugged at her clothes because of the heat. She did not want to seem improper towards her crush. Scared that if she did something wrong she may scare her away. She didn't want to go back to the lonely life she had suffered before.

"Thank you Misao, your too kind" she replied gratefully. She didn't have to come here, all this way. But she had. Wondering if it was fate, seeing as she had been thinking about her. She then took a bite out of the rice ball, her eyes snapping open. Was that? Did she taste chicken? Light spices? But she had no idea she carried such things in the house as it was not often she cooked.

Misao smiled, knowing that by her reaction she approved of her cooking which made her happy. "Its teriyaki flavour, you had some leftovers in the fridge. So, I kind of botched together something simple" she replied. She had hoped to make her something bigger, but she didn't want to appear rude by using up all of the contents in her house.

Tsubaki gazed at the snack in awe, mostly she ate snacks pre-made meals. The most she could cook was curry due to the fact she had been trained to act like a lady. Cooking had been due for when she became a teenager. However, when she was discovered of her secret she had been abandoned. All hopes of training her to be a bride were shattered and she was thrown out of her home to where she currently resided.

All she had worried about was finding a home, finding a school and food. Getting by as best she could, while the thoughts of her family lingered in her mind. The heartbreak so painful she felt she may die. She smiled at Misao warmly, her amber eyes shining in the sun "It's good, you truly have a skill for cooking" she replied politely. Whomever she married in the future would be blessed with an amazing wife.

Misao blushed awkwardly, having never really been praised before aside from her parents or Kyo. "Thank you, you're the first friend whose ever tasted my cooking" she replied. Mana and Kana tended to have their parents make theirs. She was relieved to know that Tsubaki liked it, even if it was the basics. Hopefully one day she could invite her over for dinner so that her parents could meet the new friend she had made.

Remembering how it had felt when she had met Mana and Kana for the first time upon becoming a junior in middle school. The two continued to chat while sipping tea and enjoying their company. A sense of comfort being shared between the two, feeling as though they had known each other all their lives.

* * *

"Eh? But I couldn't possibly Misao. You've done so much for me as it is. If you keep being so kind I will have to find a way to repay you" Tsubaki babbled. Why was she being so gracious and giving? She was just a classmate. She didn't have to go this far to make her happy, what she had done today was more than enough. She hated to impose on her further.

"Don't be silly, my parents love having guests and are always happy when I meet someone new" Misao replied. As long as it wasn't a demon hating individual again they would be happy. She had learned to be more cautious ever since she had met him. Knowing they would forever be on bad terms due to the opposite opinions they had on demons. One a hateful person and the other accepting.

But she knew that Tsubaki wasn't like that, she was a gentle person. She sensed no hidden motives, no lies and no animosity about her. She was an open and caring person despite her wallflower nature. Her parents would love her and perhaps she could even bring her out of her shell. There was no way she could allow Tsubaki to continue being so lonely. She needed to help her grow friendships.

Her father would relax knowing it was another female friend, which would allow her mother and father to relax. However, she hoped that Kyo would not antagonize the poor woman by being a pervert. Despite being loyal to her and wanting to marry her when she graduated, he still tended to flirt with some other girls to make her jealous.

Tsubaki softened, Misao was so gentle to her she felt like she may die from happiness. Ever since they had bumped into each other that day, she had been nothing but kind and open to her. She then bowed her head gripping her hands into balled fists, it was now or never. It was her chance to spend time with her beloved Misao. The young woman whom had claimed her heart.

"Misao, if it is not too much trouble. May I have dinner on a Friday night. So, I may spend time with you at the weekend and join you to school on the Monday" she asked hopefully. Though in her mind it would be like a date, to Misao it was simply a friendly gathering. But she would take what she could get until she was able to find the confidence to express her feelings.

Misao blinked, she had never had someone stay over before. Sharing a bed and telling stories, just being girls. Then to have a Saturday of shopping and having fun together, it sounded amazing. Tsubaki had never had friends before, so she had probably never experienced such things. But that was going to change right now, and she was see that she was able to have some fun for once.

She then took Tsubaki's hand, unknowingly making the other girl blush at the physical contact. "Of course, my parents would be delighted. Though I have to warn you my dad can be a little weird" she replied. She didn't have a thing to worry about, all she had to worry about was being herself and the amount of fun they would have together.

Tsubaki smiled, she didn't care what her parents were like. Surely, they would be better than her own. At least that was what she expected given the way Misao spoke about them so fondly. She was finally able to spend some proper alone time with her crush, even if the date would be one sided. "Arigato Misao-chan" she replied.


End file.
